Electrical connectors are known for multiconductor cables wherein cover members of the connectors define a cable exit and are fastened together upon assembly to the cable to engage and grip the outer surfaces of the cable jacket for strain relief to protect the terminations of the individual conductor wires to the terminals within the connector housing. The cover members can be secured together allowing a limited range of heights so that variations in cable diameter within a similar limited range of diameters can be gripped by the same cover members. Where the cable jacket defines too large a diameter for the given range, strain relief may be attained to the plurality of conductor wires forwardly of the edge of the cable jacket, but this is not preferable. Another undesirable situation arises when the cable jacket diameter is within the range for which the connector was designed but at the lower end of the range, and it is desired to provide a means for providing increased cable gripping for improved strain relief.
It is desired to provide a means for a connector of existing design to establish strain relief of a cable jacket, in addition to utilizing the existing strain relief means of the connector for gripping the plurality of conductors.
It is also desired to provide a means for a connector of existing design to establish strain relief for cables at or beyond the limits of cable diameters for which the connector was designed.